Pokemon Amie
by ZePoptart13
Summary: Toon Link is playing Pokemon Amie and wonders what it would be like in real life. So he decides to find out! How will the Pokemon react?


**Hey guys!**

**I just wanted to say, thanks to everyone who appreciates the things I write. Even if I don't respond to you, I will always read your reviews and they will always make me feel good, even if it isn't positive, I'm grateful you took your time to actually type a review. :D**

**Now please enjoy this little story.**

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

"Darn it! I could have gone on much longer!" A frustrated little Hylian with big eyes was playing none other than Pokemon Amie with his Growlithe, trying to beat his "Head It" record on unlimited.

"Haha! I'm still playing and I have over a thousand points!" A little cat was sitting next to him. She was holding a red, Pokemon X and Y 3ds and playing the same game as the Hylian.

"My record is five-thousand!"

"Mine is over nine-thousand!"

"That's impossible!"

"No it's not!"

"Yeah it is!"

"Proove it!"

**"TOON LINK! MIZU! QUIT BICKERING SO LOUDLY! I'M TRYING TO READ!" **an annoyed Red shouted at the kids from his room. "Besides, my record is over 10,500, I could have gone longer, but I was bored."

The two small people stared at each other wide eyed at Red's score, then shrugged it off and continued playing.

"Hey, Toony," Mizu said looking at Toon Link's 3ds with her light blue eyes.

"Yeah?" Toon Link replied, not taking his large eyes off his screen.

"What do you think Pokemon Amie would be like in real life?" the white cat asked curiously.

"I'm not sure..." Toony thought. "We should find out!" Toon Link said, excitement in his eyes.

"Good idea! I wonder how Mewtwo and Lucario would react..." Mizu had a mischievous grin on her face. "Where would we get Poke Puffs though? And how will we convince the more rough Pokemon to play?"

"Maybe Red has some, I'm sure he would give us a few," Toony explained. "And we'll save the rough Pokemon for later. We'll figure it out," he had the same mischievous grin.

"Okay. Let's go!"

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" The duo gave Red puppy eyes, pleading him to give them Poke Puffs.

"They're too hard to make! These are my last ones!" Red explained.

"We'll repay you with Rare Candies for your Pokemon!" Toony pleaded on his knees.

That comment made Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard excited.

"Yeah, he'll give you some as LONG as you bring the Rare Candy," Charizard nudged Red.

"Whatever makes my Pokemon happy," Red said, smiling. He took a case and gave it to Mizu.

"Thanks!" Mizu said.

With that, Toony and Mizu dashed out excitedly, looking for the first victi-err...Pokemon I mean.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

_**Pikachu**_

"Let's start out easy with Pikachu," Toon Link explained.

He was easy to find, his bright yellow fur visible a mile away. Pikachu was currently in his room, watching TV and eating ketchup.

"How do we do this?" Mizu whispered.

"I'm not sure... Let's just try and feed him a Poke Puff first," Toony replied.

Mizu took a green Poke Puff with frosting and a cinnamon stick in it and walked up to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, want this Poke Puff?"

Pikachu was still absorbed in his TV and ketchup.

"Pikachu?"

...

"PIKACHU?!"

"WHOWAJSAHSJGAJSFJAJFDGHAFSKJBH WHATT?" Pikachu screamed, electrocuting everything.

"Want a *cough* Poke Puff?" A smoking Mizu asked. Pikachu face-palmed.

"It's more like a hunk of charcoal now," Pikachu said, wincing.

"What a waste..."

**_Jigglypuff_**

"Okay, that failed! And we wasted a precious Puff!" Mizu was ranting, ripping out grass from the ground she was sitting on.

"Speaking of Puff..." Toon Link said, looking at a pink puffball.

"Okay, next is Jigglypuff. Toon Link, it's your turn now. Good luck..."

Toon Link got a pink Poke puff that was pretty fancy. He knew Jigglypuff liked sweet food. He started approaching her, then he handed her the puff. Happily, she ate it. Then Toony gave her a pat on the head. Jigglypuff was very happy. So happy she wanted to sing for him...

Mizu watched from the distance. How does he do that? Then she covered her ears when she saw the Balloon Pokemon open her mouth. The snowy cat smirked.

When Jigglypuff finished singing, she saw Toony asleep, which of course, angered her as usual. Whenever she sang, no one listened! How rude! She took out her signature marker and doodled all over Toony's face. He had a monocle and a very fancy mustache. Mizu then came over.

"Mind if I borrow that?" She asked Jigglypuff. She happily handed her the marker.

The cat then drew little hearts all over his face. The two girls mischievously giggled at their art.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FACE! IT'S SO TERRIBLE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHH! THE HORROR!" Toon Link was screaming in terror after Mizu showed him his face in a mirror.

"I think it's cute!" Mizu said smiling.

"WHY WON'T IT WASH OFF?! MY LIFE IS RUINED!" He was now on his knees with his face buried in his hands. Mizu patted his back.

"It will wash off, don't worry." The cat then took more of her water and rubbed it on the Toon's face. It had special minerals in it that would cleanse anything.

"See! It's gone now!"

Toon Link hugged her.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Mizu blushed.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

_**Mewtwo**_

Currently, Toony and Mizu were in Pichu and Jirachi's room.

"We need your help to soften Mewtwo up so he won't kill us," Toony explained.

"Oh, that will be a piece of cake!" Pichu said. "Just use my laser pointer," she said, grabbing a metal thing off her desk, and demonstrating it.

Mizu, being the cat she was, ran after the red beam, then slammed into a wall when Pichu turned it off.

"Where did it go? Where did it go?"

Everyone face-palmed.

"OOoooooooOOooOooOOOohhhhhhh! This will be SOOOooOoOoOoOOOO funny! I NEED to watch this!" Jirachi was spinning on the ceiling fan. She pulled a video camera out of no where and flew off the ceiling fan, hitting Toon Link in the face.

"Ow!"

"Come on Piiiichu-san!" Jirachi said, picking Pichu up.

Pichu face-palmed.

"Why am I even friends with this maniac?" she said to herself.

The four characters then dashed through the hall to Mewtwo's room. Jirachi and Pichu went in first. Toony and Mizu watched from a distance. Jirachi floated down with a huge grin, giving a thumbs-up sign for the duo to enter.

Pichu was currently distracting the psychic cat. Mizu took this chance to get out a Poke Puff, resisting the urge to go after the red dot. She then got Mewtwo's attention. His eyes sparkled and he took the small treat and gobbled it up like a little kitten with a tasty mouse. Everyone giggled as Mewtwo's soft side was unleashed for the second time.

Mizu then petted him on the head, which made him purr. It was truly adorable.

Some of the other smashers were gathered outside, watching. Zelda came in and asked if she could pet Mewtwo and feed him Poke Puffs.

A lot of people got do try Pokemon Amie that day. And poor Mewtwo will probably be humiliated once he snaps out of it.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Hope you enjoyed! I might make another chapter with other Pokemon. What do you think? If you have any ideas, I might use them, and of course I'll credit you. Bye!**


End file.
